Vanessa the Plant Outlaw
by FlamingBird
Summary: There's another plant on the loose. Is she good or bad? Please review
1. Default Chapter

FlamingBird: Hey this is my first attempt to do a Trigun fic so please don't sue me. I don't own any of the characters except for Vanessa.  
  
Chapter 1 The Stranger  
  
A young woman was walking the streets in a cloak to hide her identity. She was walking around in Gunsmoke and saw a bar and went there. When she opened the doors and walked in she ignored all of the stares she was getting and sat at a table. She ordered and sat there quietly while the other people resumed talking.  
  
She heard the doors open and looked up to see a guy with a red trench jacket and spiked up blonde hair and green eye's. She looked at him for a few minutes before turning away drinking her beer. She then felt someone next to her and saw a drunken guy and she just kept drinking. The guy grinned slowly, "Why does a pretty gal like you sitting here alone?" She muttered, "To get away from you filthy people." That really got the guy mad and he rose to his feet, "What did you say?!" Looks at him boredly before drinking. The guy rose to feet in anger and pointed a gun to the side of her head, "I'll show you." He clicked only to find her move her head out of the way still drinking.  
  
When she was done she placed the amount of money on the table that owed and felt the achohol going into effect. The guy glared at her grabbing a knife, "Don't you dare walk away from my face." He threw it which she doled easily she heard a lot of gasps. She saw the guy with the large trench coat stood up and walked over to the man, "You shouldn't pick fights with a woman." The guy glared at him when he recognized him, "Your Vash the Stampede!" She blinked and turned around and recognized him from the wanted posters. She saw him laugh nervously rubbing the back of his head. She sighed seeing others draw their guns and she grabbed vash's hand and ran out draggin him behind her.  
  
She kept running ignoring vash's yelps and screams. She ran into an alley and hid behind a corner seeing them run by. She sighed in relief and saw vash looking at her. Raises an eyebrow, "What are you looking at?" Vash smiled, "Oh nothing I'd like to thank you for getting me out of that jam ." She just shrugged, "You should be more careful vash the stampede." Vash smiled and nods, "Alright thanks for the advice miss.." She looked at him and sighed placed down her hood to reveal a young woman about meryl's height she had short length black hair and dark brown eye's. "My name is Vanessa."  
  
Well that's it for now. Please review. 


	2. Vanessa singing

FlamingBird: Well here's my second chapter please enjoy.  
  
I don't own any of the characters except for Vanessa.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Vanessa was in her hotel room sitting in a chair. Since Vash didn't have a place to stay for the night she decided to let him stay with her for now. She just couldn't help get a shaky feeling on his aura. It was different than most humans she ever met up with. Could he be a plant? She shook her head. No it was impossible she saw the ship SEED blow up. There couldn't possible be a plant left living on this planet. But whenever she thought of it she shuddered. I have enough things to worry about.  
  
She heard the door open and saw Vash enter. He smiled at her, "Thanks for letting me stay with you for the night." She shrugged it off she was already changed. Vash placed his things down and examined the one bedded room. It was a comfy looking room with two chairs, a table, bathroom a mini kitchen and of course one bed. Vash blinkes. There's only one bed in this room how is she going to sleep I better sleep on the floor I guess. She was in the bathroom and walked out her hair down from her ponytail her hair was up to her shoulder blades. She tossed her gun to the table in her bag was a flute, and a violin.  
  
She loved playing her instruments or singing. But she never had the time to do it. She was about to say something when she heard someone snorring lightly and saw vash on the floor asleep. She smiles to herself and picked him up lightly and placed him on one side of the bed covering the blanket up to his neck. She walked out into the balcony staring at the two moons and started to sing to herself not knowing Vash was listening to her. In your dreams, magical thoughts...  
  
All things are real unless you dream they're not.  
  
In your dreams, love is the plot carried on wings of hope.  
  
Each of our souls intertwine, when we do.  
  
Instantly we see it the time to grow and be it when everything is pinned on a hope.  
  
Let rise the dreams of your heart, that innocent youth careless and kind.  
  
Free to roam the breeze in love only when two brilliantly shine as one...  
  
Vash smiled to himself hearing her listening to another song she was singing.  
  
Wishing on a dream that seems far off Hoping it will come today.  
  
Into the starlit night, Foolish dreamers turn their gaze, Waiting on a shooting star.  
  
But, what if that star is not to come? Will their dreams fade to nothing? When the horizon darkens most, We all need to believe there is hope.  
  
Is an angel watching closely over me? Can there be a guiding light I've yet to see? I know my heart should guide me, but, There's a hole within my soul.  
  
What will fill this emptiness inside of me? Am I to be satisfied without knowing?  
  
I wish, then, for a chance to see, Now all I need, (desperately)  
  
Is my star to come...  
  
She stopped and stiffled back a yawn and walked in to see vash asleep and smiles and tucked in besides him blushing slightly and fell asleep.  
  
Well that's it for now. Please review 


End file.
